Poems, poems, POEMS!
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: Perhaps a collection of poems. First up is Lumine. And maybe a slew of others now. I get really into character, so do enjoy if you wish to read! Just another outlet for my inspiration!
1. Lumine's Point of View: Jakob

Discalimer: Sue me and die FEEBLE HUMANS BWAHAHAHAHAHA-

The world revolves around an axis,

That, any fool can relay,

It spins around the world we know,

The one we live in each day,

But what if something were to upset the balance?

An unknow fear or strife?

Something to make the world,

Revolve around someone's life?

What if I was that person?

The one to force the world of it's track,

If I had the power,

You could make sure of that!

When we are children,

Or new of making,

We learn a way of thinking,

But what if that thinking was reversed?

Do we have a choice?

A will to do?

A chance to suceed?

I know I do.

I am a reploid,

A simple tool,

My job is to organise things,

What a fool...

I spent hours to help the human kind,

I put self, health, and wit behind.

But what did I get?

No reckongnition,

My creators instead were celebrated,

For their ingenious use of manipulation!

I will be used no longer,

Nothing will hold me back!

I own my life,

And 'that's that'.

What blind a piteous creatures humans are,

So blind and envious that they wish their neibors harm.

Why must a world support them?

Why must others be pushed aside?

Left to the streets or either to die!

I can stand it no longer,

I hate the human race,

I'll put an end to it,

As fast as I can pick up the pace.

Nobody will be able to stop me,

I'll make a new world for all!

And then we'll see,

Who's mightiest of all!

No more miscredited strife,

No more confusion,

The world will be run,

By the new forms of evolution.

But first I will need a plan,

Something that I can use,

To make sure that my ideas and ideals,

Never unfasten or become loose.

Ahh, but what can I use?

Nothing seems good enough to be true!

Should it be political?

Should it be a danger?

Why not use both?

It's much less of an egnigma,

It can only be,

Sigma!

So Sigma I use,

But to do what with?

I have no power of force,

Or freedom to live.

I will wait for his plan,

His ambition for destruction,

Turn it around,

And make an obstruction!

Yes, my ideas are coming together!

It will not be long now,

Until I have all the pieces,

To make my final vow.

If the day is to be black,

I will make it white,

No more will I stand,

For hurt, or reploid strife!

It's simple, yes, so simple,

But there is another part,

I know that X will becoming,

I don't doubt that in my heart.

So come he will,

What can he do?

Except witness my new world,

When the time is through!

Laugh I will, at his feeble attempts,

I will not keep back aminosity, mockery, joy or contempt!

My new world is here,

I can feel it!

Soon my laborious ways,

will be no longer needed!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Uzu: Woa... I think I got a little 'too' into character. o0; Sounds like him though! I'm a little too obsessed with X8 methinks.. and Lumine. ; Oh well!

I seriously had a mental picture of him writing this on a desk as he looks out at the orbital elevator "Jakob".


	2. Marino's Life: A Thief

Disclaimer: ... You again? Leave me alone! (pouts)

A simple thief you see me,

A minority in life,

Someone who steals for a living,

I'm in need of a better life. ( I know I know...XD)

I am a shadow,

Who strikes during the night,

Some one who is stealthy,

And out of sight.

I have no remorse,

I never look back.

Decide I'm a threat,

And I'll attack.

There's nothing,

That gives me more pleasure,

Than to pilage,

just for leisure!

Shurikens or daggers,

I will use to over-throw,

Those who think,

I am but a show.

Join X I will,

To fight for freedom and truth,

No more a thief,

But a vibrant youth.

I'll show those mavericks,

A thing or two,

They'll be weeping tremendously,

After I'm through!

But Cinnamon I will look after,

No harm to her will come.

Woe to those who try here after,

To change naivity to rage, and destruction.

My dagger is quick,

It never misses twice.

Woe to all you fools,

I'll strike you even thrice!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Uzu: Asssssss you can tell... It seems that I preffered 'being' Lumine, rather than Marino. (Damn that first one is loooooooong! o0) I struggled a bit with this poem... ah well. I typies up Axl next. And Then Spidah! (giggles maniacly) I have to stop re-using words... ;


	3. Axl's Past: A New Look

Disclaimer: I donot own any crappy ass formatting that does. And damn, I'm going to have to up the rating becuase of the disclaimers XD! The poems are supposed to be grouped in four lines... how do I space them out appropriately? I tried what said (2 paragraphs) but it still doesn't work! (hmpth)

A copy I am,

A copy I will be,

A copy I'll stay,

Until I get tired,

And once again become me!

I'll hide in your midsts,

And watch from within,

As you sputter words,

I'll pretend to be your kin.

Then I'll change,

I will reveal myself to you,

But it will be too late,

There will be nothing you can do!

I'm quick with my guns,

Not another can compare,

You'll be torn inside out,

With little or no time to spare.

A spy I am,

And love to be,

But most important,

I'm Axl, remember me!

Red Alert has come and gone,

No longer does it stand,

I'm the soul remainder,

And that leaves me sinking in the sand...

The sand of love,

The sand of devotion,

Gone in a matter of days.

I'm not a fool,

I did it for them,

For what Red would have,

Wanted it to be.

But all that's past,

One that I no longer live!

I have new friends,

A family.

All that I stand for,

I unleash in my guns,

Woe to the maverick,

that dares to ruins my puns!

I have wit, I have style,

I'm complete with grace,

So why can't I save,

The human race?

X, let me be a hunter,

My soul wish to be,

Please X, please,

Do it for your new friend;

Do it for me!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Uzu: Hee... better than the last one! More into character! Placed right after X7. Hahahaha... Spider's next... I need a thesaurus BADLY! Where's my baby? Where are ya? (does kissy dog sounds)


	4. Spider: Another Ego

Disclaimer: Spider, Spiuruda, Spidah, Spinder...woa Spinder? o0

You Mistake me for a joker?

I'll pull out an Ace.

I'll shoot it in your direction,

Better watch your face!

I do not play around,

I have no time for games,

I see all in slow motion,

I look not for fame.

Am I a traitor?

You shall see,

Only time will tell,

So don't pester me.

I am a bounty hunter,

With malicious motives,

But I am loyal,

Maybe I sound a bit over-promotive.

I strike when you're weak,

No pity or guilt do I feel,

Come one come all,

To turn fate's wheel.

I'll pull out an Ace,

A King or a Queen,

Even a Jack,

Do you know what I've for-seen?

I see my victory,

My delight, my life,

I see you placed on the floor,

As if you've been struck by a knife!

Ha!

Eh?

(Walks out of room)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Had to add the last part . I love Spider. But I had a hack at him being Redips. Notice the tone? It's cold, oh so very cold. Just like that stupid asshole of a general... Where on earth did Signas go? On vacation or something? Doesn't he know better than to leave the hunters alone? They get into too much trouble. )


	5. Lumine: The Final Battle vs The Hunters

Disclaimer: Damn X8 music.. Argh, it was too much fun. I had to try it again XD. The music is getting to meh... HELP!

Fight to the death I will,

I'll do it for reploids everywhere,

Crystal, energy, and claws alike,

Even the sharp breaths of air.

I can't hold back,

Every fiber in me wants to fight,

If you can't swallow that like a man,

Then to live, you have no right!

It will only take a few seconds,

But they will be long,

They'll last an eternity,

But bring music like a song.

A song to all reploids,

That the time has come!

We are to take our place,

Even if it is to do wrong!

I fight for myself,

I fight for all I love,

I fight for the day,

That life will come!

I have no regrets,

I'll do what I must,

You can't stop me!

You have no trust!

Who will believe,

You did good instead of evil?

Who's to say the story,

Will turn out to be so contrite?

Have you no sense?

Have you no will to fight?

Who's to tell,

That reploids will believe in me?

That they'll think of myself,

As the 'opresse'?

How can you twist their minds?

To make them think you are the good.

How can you figure out for yourself,

If your actions are understood?

I don't care what they believe,

I don't care, even if that faults me!

All I'm here to do is fight,

So prepare yourself, you're doomed alright!

And then,

When you think you're through,

I have a little surprise,

One just for you!

You won't be able to block it,

You won't hold a prayer's chance,

You be cut up into a zillion pieces,

Even more so than with a lance.

It's only a matter of seconds,

Before my final attack is ready,

Come X, Zero, Axl,

Can your emotions be that steady?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: (Sob) It's not fair! IT'S THE MUSIC I SWEAR! THE MUSIC! Anyways, this is before he fights X, Zero and Axl for the second time. It's not really a spoiler. Everyone guessed it straight at the beginning. Even I did. One look is all it takes! XD But I seriously don't think he's gone for good, because no 1. Capcom is so lazy, that if they make a new symbol, they're gonna keep it. (The L feather) no 2. Axl's light armor (HINTHINT) is the exact copy of Lumine. You might not notice it, but look carefully. Light purple ur... hair? Soft-light blue gems, dark purple jumpsuit... oh I don't know... The yellow eyes! White armor... umm... light blue strips? ... Hmmmmmm I WONDER what Capcom could be insinuating? X9 hehehehehehehe...

'Opresse' is a word right? I have heard it once... It's a word right? Oh well, if it isn't, then you know what I mean. :X


	6. Gate: To Do, or Not To Do

Disclaimer: The first time I wrote, it was so cruddy. The next time I wrote with music, it turned out awsome! This is my second favorite one! Enjoy, I know I did!

A type of the finger,

A secret code displayed,

The program for imortality,

Ready to be played...

But how am I to know,

If the world is really ready for this?

Evil men, and reploids alike,

Would all but kill to get this.

Should I trust man?

So fickle of mind,

Or trust reploid?

Who is not behind.

Do I have the heart,

To unleash something,

So cruel and inhumane?

Do I have the morality,

To unleash something,

So cruel and untame?

Would the reason,

Of science, exploration, and device,

Be really enough,

To sufice?

Would it be enough,

To endure the blames of murder?

Would it be enough,

To endure the sacred tears?

In the name of science,

Would it be right,

To give the world,

Such an expense to fight?

So many a man,

Would give his limbs,

Only to find out,

The secrets within.

But is that a reason,

To cause the world destruction and confusion?

To make all the matters,

Seem like an illusion?

What mind am I in,

To wish such hurtful things,

To the ones who created me,

To the earth of my kin.

How could I possibly,

Do that to my brothers?

How could I tell them,

It was for all their good?

How could I simply,

Nod and say it's all good?

Should I type the final code?

The one to unlock the program?

Give the world,

One more reason to fight?

Shall the blood be spilled,

Just because of how I type?

In the name of science,

In the name of friendship,

All that is good,

Please, Alia forgive me,

For what I'm about to do..

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: I loved writing this! You know how Gate was always trying to get X's and Zero's codes? And that he studied reviving methods? Yes. That was my 'plot'. Just picture him over a computer, all alone, maybe maverick (or not, I'm not quite sure...), having his final thoughts before he uses the program.


	7. Zero: Will Time Ever End?

Disclaimer: I own not. Nadda. ZERO...wait DAMIT! Urrrrrr Je suis pauvre, je suis just une fille de seize ans, laisser moi, fiche le camp -vous voleurs de monais! (I'm poor, I'm just a 16 year old girl, go away -you money stealers!) Why I just recopied that, I will never know..

Ask me who I love,

I will tell you ''no one'',

Ask me what I live for,

I'll give you a look, and then some.

I am a cold blooded warrior,

Only one had warmed my heart,

But she has departed with the winds,

She only has a head start.

Soon I will join her,

When fate will let,

I miss her brown eyes,

But destiny was already set.

So my actions are to her,

To the ideal life it should have been,

I'll never forget her,

To do that would be a sin.

Even though she is gone,

Her life is engraved in mine,

She was a gentle dove,

And yet so devine.

I wish our time wasn't cut short,

Or in a way, I do,

I wish to met her again,

But the constellations are not through.

How much longer do I have to go on?

How much longer will it take?

Until another, one so cunning,

Will take my place?

Will the days stretch out into years?

When will I be able to rest?

How longer must I wipe out,

All those maverick pests?

Why can't I lie,

With my sweet Iris?

Is it such a cruel thought to say?

Why can't fate be eliminated,

Why can't we do what we want?

Why must I endure all the stress,

All the pain, all the loss?

Has time still use of me?

When will it give up it's hold?

Will it keep using me,

Until I'm weak and old?

Of course I know the answer,

The answer is yes.

I can't give up now,

I have to past the test.

The test of time is so heartless,

That is why I have become a cruel shadow,

The Red Demon, Crimson Hunter,

And the rest.

I show no pity for my enemies,

I give them what time has given me,

Scortched and heart ache,

That is all life's meant to be.

Will life be over?

Will we win?

I wish it were,

Is to have hope sin?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: I have nothing against Iris. I like her. Can't take it, eat your spite! Bwahahahahaa! Zero's foughts on how long the maverick war will go on; he just wishes to be with Iris. For-shadowing of Rockman Zero too! I need help... (swirly eyes) Too insane...


	8. Splashwarfly: The Little Runt

Disclaimer: I'm getting too carried away! Now some one from Red Alert! I'm listening to Cyber Geometry.. sob I can't find any of the other songs I want, Underground and A naughty boy-Axl's theme. If you have them would you be so kind as to send me one or the other? I'll write more poems... Come...on...people...But I decline to do anything that involves Red or Sigma. Ugg! Am I the only one who likes to play X7? (But please send them within the span of one a day, cause my comp is slow and can't take tha pressure XD)

Ya I have to say the first one's my fav. Second fav is Gate's. Need to do a better one of Axl though. I'm not happy with it! I can do bettah! AHH! Too much rant, Too much rant!

Water I twist,

Till it touches the sky,

I'm the lord of the waters,

Come to make you cry!

Part of Red Alert I am,

To no other group,

I'd rather be.

So stop your whining,

And get ready for,

The sting from the bee!

I'm tired of runts,

Who run around,

Making trouble.

I'm here to,

Teach them a lesson,

On the double.

Never liked him did I,

I knew deep down he was a traitor,

To blind to see,

What was really the matter.

A stuborn fool,

Red picked him off the streets,

To the rest of us,

It was a timely feet.

The only use he was,

Was that of a Sniper,

But he was annoying,

Little and hyper.

No rest for the wicked they say,

Then I'm the evilest of all,

I've been deprived of sleep,

For eternities, stalled.

Let me teach the runt a lesson,

To mess with our leader,

I'll torture him to the very end,

I can't say I can get no meaner.

Currents and waves,

Will over come this little naive.

Pain and temptation,

will over shroud his patience.

I'll drown him,

Once, A million times.

I'll ring him out to dry,

Then flick him back, like a dime.

Axl you'll pay,

Get ready,

'Cause today,

I'll get my way!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: I forgot how much I hated Splashwarfly... I guess Rue's story gave me a different perspective O well!


	9. Berkana: A Woman of Evil!

Disclaimer: I have never played Megaman Xtreme 1 or 2. Just bare with me ok?

Men are all alike,

They say they never sway,

But I should know,

I make them do it everyday.

With a swipe of my wand,

I'll have my fun.

Calculations, equations,

And paradoxes by the ton!

What man can resist my charm?

Apart from my dear brother?

Who could only look,

At my ways and shudder.

Heh, shall I float,

Or gloat in your midst?

Shall I mock you,

Or talk to you,

As you put up your fists?

Fire, ice, electricity,

I need no more,

To put it simply!

I'm evil, yes,

But what woman is not?

To take control,

That means a lot.

Gareth can do what he wants,

I need no further instruction,

For the demise of X,

For his destruction!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Yeeeee! Berkana! I had seen on a Spanish site that she's related to Gate. I guess it would make a lot of sense, she babbles on about equations, and her armour is very similar... In a way... But DAMN she's power nuts! But I like her a lot. The series needs more female mavericks, and Lumine doesn't count! ;)


	10. HELP ME HERE!

Disclaimer: I own not any Capcom characters!

Damit... Guess who I want to do again... but I can't... not really... X9 come out quick! (cries)

Gotta tame it some how... DAMN IT! I am forced to write a poem on Rafflesian, Duckbill mole or Ninetails! ARGH! (girly scream)

A katana I have no need for,

My power is unparallel.

For you to be a higher level,

That would be swell.

You cannot beat me,

My trainning will sufice.

Just for fun I'll ressurect,

Your dead alies just to be nice.

In central tower I wait,

Nobody is a threat,

My power is too great,

That is my soul regret..

Supra-force metal,

Is of no compare,

Don't think you can beat me,

Don't you even dare!

Ninefragments,

Puncture arrows,

Annihilator hadoken,

No tomorrows.

;; I don't know what else to write! (sob)

It's so small!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Hey! If you have a character you'd like to nominate, don't feel shy. I'm running out of ideas here! Doesn't matter if they already have a poem! Just.. SOME ONE! QUICK!


	11. Nightmare Zero: Spying on the Enemy

Disclaimer:...(cough) (Ahem) Ur... I forgot.. What am I supposed to say?...

Random person: (slaps forhead)

THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Prjct.WAR YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU! I completely forgot about one of my favorite characters! Nightmare Zero! (laughs evilly) Plus I have the music for it.

I watch your every move,

The way you kill,

The way you jump,

Out of harms way.

But that won't stop me,

I can read you like a book,

You're no more than a copy,

Of all my good looks!

I'll take you down,

Blow by blow,

It won't matter how the job is completed,

Just that you're defeated.

Highmax and Gate,

Can do as they please,

For me you're a joke,

No more than a tease.

X, I'll be the first,

To tear you down to size,

You think I'm the real Zero,

You're in for one hell of a surprise.

I won't let you get far,

My dark saber in hand,

I'll make sure you die quickly,

I won't give you a moment to stand.

You're nothing to me.

I'll tell you this straight.

I'm just here,

To make you hate.

To exploit your,

Weakest desires,

To show you your dead friend,

I can see the fires.

Your eyes burn,

You can't believe what you see.

Well, I'm in charge now,

So get ready for 'Shi!' (japanese for death :P)

And my counter part,

So full of despair,

I'll splice you apart,

Like strands of hair.

You know I'm about,

You can't stop that fact,

You know I'm staining your reputation,

Just by the way I act.

But for now,

I just wait,

I watch you from a distance,

Waiting for when,

You'll come to face me.

I'll be ready,

You can assure.

Very ready...

To taste the future!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: It's really sad how I can give such a short cameoed character so many lines . But I love him! He's so cool! I was really sad when he was um, killed the first time you fight him. Hmmm I want to do RX (return) or IX (whatever he is now XD). But I don't have much info apart from 'Hatred for X', give me tid-bits people! Vile would be interesting.

Yes, I did think about that 'thing with X'. (She wants to get into his pants! She wants to get into his pants! XD XD XP) But I didn't put it in.

And I lied. I had Blaze Heatnix's music, not Nightmare Zero's. I kept thinking of him spying on Zero and X, before they knew that they both still existed if you get what I mean!


	12. Being Self AKA: Cocky

Disclaimer: YAY! MORE REVIEWERS! Ahem, I mean (goes all business like) I don't own Rockman.

Axl+Lumine: XD OMG! 'Don't' not 'Donot'!

Uzu: (throws a screwdiver at them) SHADDAP!

Yay! More people are reviewing this! Wahoo! Yippee! Hmmm, I would like to do one on Douglas, but I'm afraid I don't know much about him 0-.. I was going to do one on X, but he still pissed me off. Let's see, RX, Vile, Douglas, Redips? No. Just, no. I'll finish off Axl's sentence- That guy's a prick!

XD Everybody thinks the first was the best! What am I? A bloody maverick or something? XD XP

I was thinking about going MMZ, but I'd like to finish off must of the X series guys first. I have a real problem with biting off more than I can chew XD. Archaon you found it! I purposely did that irony thing because of MMZero. XD Capcom doesn't want to let go.. And quite frankly I don't WANT them to let go! Not my MMZERO! He's too cute!

Oh how I wish I could do another Lumine poem. XD

You fight for justice,

I fight for a buck,

Not a bad line of work,

I just need some luck!

You might be into peace,

I'm into good looks!

I'll take to the weapons,

As you take to the books!

I'll whip you into shape,

I practise everyday,

Soon I'll get the upper-hand,

All you'll fall, my prey!

Sure, Sigma hired me,

Nobody's perfect.

But I have my own,

Incentive to work it!

Dashing red visor,

And lovely white silky hair,

I have no problem,

With completing any dare!

I'll twirl my beamsaber,

Once, or twice,

I'll blast my buster,

What? You expect me to be nice!

I don't have,

Time for games!

Honestly, can't you see?

I'm trying to make a buck!

It's not so easy!

Am I infected?

Sorry, nahun, I won't tell!

That's a secret,

One that I'll never spell!

(Laughs like an insane maniac and walks off the stage)

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

I'm not telling you who this is. You should be able to figure it out. HInt: Think explosive! Think ! Well okay, it's an old form of explosives... But I love them!

Uzu: Okay, basically my mom has a huge hard bump on her foot. I was so freaked and scared I started hyperventalating (though without her knowing). And I cried my eyes out at school and freaked out (today). Now it takes a lot to make me cry in public. A HELL of a lot. I'm scared shitless. I just wish that the Lord won't take her away from me. We are constantly going through stuff, it never seems to end, my dad's failed 2 year promotion, my mom always getting injured, and now.. this.

At the moment I don't know what to do, except try and escape. If my poems start to take another form.. uh this is why. If you pray, please pray for my mom Patricia. I BEG OF YOU!


	13. A Sense of Doubt: Do You Know What I Fee...

Disclaimer: NOOOO! NO MORE!

You people make me laugh. (Shakes head) For all the world, I love actual based fanfictions. Same quotes, same things happening... But I can't seem to write these wonderful fics! Archaon, I. LOVE. YOUR. FIC. DONOT. MAKE. IT. AU.! I love strictly canon stories. A hell of a lot more than the regular fantasy ones. But hey, that's what most of the fics on are, so not much choice XD! (I guess you like Dynamo a lot XD I had felt like being mean so I made it a guessing game.)

Dude, I agree with you. Lumine is a girly name. Lumine should have been a girl but nooooooooooooooo, Capcom's so stuck up on men. I had to laugh. On Sheesy art some person was like, "screw the translation, it's a fucking chick."

Thank you Kidswingshot for constantly reviewing my stuff XD. You're dearly loved for your spectless consistancy! You shall be awarded with a hopefully awsome fic of great chapter proportions! Argh! The enriched math is getting to meh!

Pjct. WAR, I was planning to read your fic, but I have 7 projects and I'm currently reading a lot of others too . I'll get around to it... Maybe by the summer. Because for Biotechnology I have to do a scrapbook with over 40 articles all referanced, sumarried, and a fucking ORAL! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! Can't believe I still update my poems X.X.

How about I make this into a guessing game? Would that be fun? D Maybe, maybe not XD.

As the sky sets,

In the aura of red,

So do my regrets,

To the past I've led.

Soar high to the sky,

All my deep desires,

For there you'll find,

An everlasting wish that never tires.

Flighing high, so high,

Nothing can withstand this force,

This force so strong.

I'm here to protect the people,

To destroy what is wrong.

As I look across the eve's sky,

I recollect past encounters,

Something that I wish I did,

More than once in an hour.

Was he so right?

Was I so wrong?

Or is it trully reversed?

Something my mind,

Wishes to find the answer to,

Something so simple,

Yet something so new.

If I ask I will be told,

Not to demande subjects,

That are new and bold.

That the way life is,

Is what it should be.

That I shouldn't question,

Any authority.

But there's only one.

One that holds power over me.

One so cunning,

Yet has a sense of fragility.

Is it right to trust him?

To not ask questions?

It it simpler to not worry?

But just at beck and call?

Is this my duty?

Just to oversee all...

I cannot believe so,

Something inside me,

Is revolted by the thought,

That this is all there is,

Like a consuming drought?

A part of me is with my enemy,

In that forlong base.

I know something's wrong,

But it's in which place?

Or is it just me?

This is a reality I have to face...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Now, now.. Who's this? I shall test your megaman knowledge! (laughs silently)

Zero: (cough)thefirstthreeverses(cough)

Uzu: --; Don't give them any hints! Ohhh, but when you know, you're gonna be very very angry with me XD!


	14. Irritation of Denial

Dclmr: h m gdnss, I'm nt sng vwls!

XD Tweet tweet! Ok, I don't know... Did you guess yet? Hahahaha. You're going to really hate me for doing that, but hey, I wanted to see how much of the Megaman series you know!

'Duty', ok, WTF are you talking about 00;? Is that another name for Copy X? Oh fire I'm clueless...

Ok...

It..

Was..

Sage.

Yes...

Sage...

Sage...

Urrrrr...

OK, DAMIT IT WAS HARPUIA! I SWITCHED TO THE MMZ SERIES! (glares) Dun call him a damn copy. XD I like him! (hugs Copy X)

Copy X: AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH NOOOOOO IT BUUUUURRRNNNNS!

Uzu: (shrugs nonchalantly)

XD Sorry about that Prjct. WAR! Hee hee! But it's too much fun!

As the wind shifts,

And changes to it's delight,

There I sit,

With much spite.

How could I,

Have let this happen?

How could I,

With all this power,

Let my people fall to these...

These evil tyrants,

Wanting only power,

Destruction and chaos?

I am stronger,

Than these creatures.

These disgusting menaces,

That want only for themselves.

Even if only I come,

To the rescue of my people,

It would be better,

Than to have unsafe bonds with others.

It doesn't matter,

That the one who created me,

Is against me.

All that matters,

Is that I know what's right.

If I must take matters,

Into my own hands,

I'd rather that,

Then fail.

So why is it so hard?

Good proveils over all,

Or so I thought,

Maybe the world,

Does not view me,

In that way anymore.

Bah, I have no more time,

To worry about such,

Such stupid benine things.

I know what's right,

And I'll do what I must,

To annihalate such,

A digusting race!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Mwhahahaahahahah. It didn't rhyhme this time. Now you should be ripping your hair out... well, actually no. This one is easier. Hmmm, I'll have to perfect my detective skills! The next shouldn't be so easy! So don't start laughing yet!

Prjct. WAR: AAAARRRRGGHH MY HEAD!

(XD Hope you don't mind)


	15. A Broken Mirror: A Life's Legacy

Disclaimer: Oh dammit, why meee...

OK, well my mom is ok; it's a bunnion (bone deformaty if you didn't know). Well well well. Been trying to combat depression since this weekend and GUESS WHAT? Oh, my, I have a WONDERFUL way to end it! Yes! Get sideswiped by a bus! Perfect way to take care of things. (actually I'm kinda peeved it didn't 'take care' of me, but that's neither here nor there) Of course it was on my side after school, whacked the side mirror off, but no further damage to the car or us (cough)me(cough).

Damn.. I've never been so embarrassed in my life, all those kids staring at me through the back window. Gaaahhh. Anyways, whatever. I've finally gotten over my writers block with the Comand mission story. Yippee, now good old Jester will be able to get into trouble! Sigh. Why couldn't life be the way it is on the web? I know I'd be more than greatful if I could swap places with my 'alter-ego'. Flying frying pans and all...

On with tha poems. By the way, yes, that was Copy X ! XD AHAHAHAHAAA! Yes, I'll read a Digital Soul! (cries) Dun hurt me! (puts frying pan over her head in defensive pose)

Ah man, I looove gattling guns D.

A mirror has one reflection,

But mine is split in two,

One goes the way of the warrior,

The other to a more passive lane.

Which should I choose,

It's so difficult to see.

I'm not used to having,

Such a wide variaty.

One side I could be,

With my love forever,

One side I could be the shadow,

That I always was.

Do I really,

Want to go back to that?

Being a piece of the wall,

Listening to him,

But not really be there at all?

Deep in my heart,

I want nothing more,

Than to protect him.

Deep in my heart,

I want nothing more,

Than to love him.

But life won't let me!

So I'll make up,

My own agenda,

As I view,

The cracked glass mirror.

It's fissures run deep,

Carved into the reflection.

My split from reality and life.

If I'm destined,

To be kept away,

Must I,

Constantly obey?

Something doesn't seem right.

This isn't fair,

I want to be with him,

So why can't I,

Fufill my wish?

My deepest desires,

Run with that long crack.

I'm going for it,

And I'm not going to look back!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Sorry Ame, but I rather put a little rhyming in there. Perhaps the next ones won't be so rythmacle (sp?). This poem is dedicated to Kidswingshot. It's not bad is it? (Cackles) I'll make better detective poems later, can't really do them unless I feel in tha mood D.


	16. The Last One Standing

Disclaimer: Unowned and :P defragged!

Yo, been a long time (A year!) Anyways, I'm back and here to stay, typos and all!

Check it out.

Oh yeah, the previous poem? A special one done for Kidswingshot. It's Alia posing as Marino. (I know, don't hurt me!)

XXX

I'm a rebel,

Life's been tough,

but I've been able to stick it through.

Life hasn't always given, but taken,

And I'm fighting back.

I might not be a hero,

But I definitely won't be zero,

In the line to come.

A new world order is in the make,

And I'm head of getting this done,

So fear my power,

And fear my might,

Because in the end you know,

That it's going to be me;

The last one to stand.

The Blue Bomber can all but stare,

As the earth crumbles to technology,

And death envelops.

I might be seen as the black plague,

To all those who know my name,

They're right,

'Cause I'll be,

The last one standing.

XXX

Uzu: Ooooh tough one, but at least two hints to the time and age. LOL, come on! I'm gonna try and make it harder!


	17. You're Not ME!

Diclaimer: Pet's Blue.exe's hair. Hahaha! I own... waaa, nadda TT!

Hmm I think I'll start rhyming again.

Bass is very complex no? XD

XXXX

I watch you carefully,

The way you talk,

The way you laugh,

It's not fair!

And should never be!

You grab the love away from me,

You steal his heart and soul,

With your tender responses,

While I'm further shoved in the dark,

Like a foul piece of data,

That never should have been..

We are almost the same;

So alike, yet so different.

You work with friends,

I work alone.

The darkness of this world is all I feel,

It's the only thing I have to go back to.

And worse of all,

You know.

Yet you have no pity.

You know,

And yet you have no shame.

What must I do to get his undying love?

What must I get to make him look at me?

Am I that appalling,

That inconceivable,

That he would want nothing to do with me?

What makes you so great compared to me?

We are one and the same!

What makes your life more important to mine,

Within his eyes!

You sicken me for how you take him for granted.

The net is not fit for such garbage as you.

One day, I'll sneak up,

And steal what's so precious to your soul.

I'll steal your inner being,

Overcome you with shear will power,

Shear strength will make you tremble.

Then you'll be as alone as I am,

You'll know my pain!

XXX

Uzu: Hahahh, this one is from an sudden obsession of a song called "your not me" on I love that song and that character XD! A few more hints, from repeated words. That's all I'll say:)


End file.
